This invention relates to lawn mowers, and more particularly to a hitch assembly for a plurality of lawn mowers.
Hitch assemblies of various types for hitching a plurality of agricultural machines to each other, and specifically for hitching lawn mowers behind a prime mover, such as a tractor, are well known in the art, as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,632,013, Trauger, June 14, 1927; 1,728,098, Bork, Sept. 10, 1929; 3,514,126, Fuss, May 26, 1970; 3,757,500, Averitt, Sept. 11, 1973; 3,832,834, Kovacs, Sept. 3, 1974; 4,063,748, Schmidt, Dec. 20, 1977; 4,079,960, Carson, Mar. 21, 1978.
The Trauger U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,013 and the Bork U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,093 disclose the concept of securing a plurality of towed cutting machines or mowers in tandem and offset progressively on one side of the tractor, for cutting overlapping swaths.
The Trauger U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,013 also discloses clevises 64 and 66 incorporated as elements of a complex towing hitch assembly.
The remaining of the above patents disclose various hitch arrangements for towing one or more rotary lawn mowers behind a tractor.
However, none of the above patents disclose a hitch assembly of simple construction adapted for securing one or more lawn mowers in tandem with a connection between each adjacent pair of mowers for free pivotal movement about a single vertical axis, much less a lawn mower tandem hitch assembly incorporating a draw bar and a clevis member.